Life Long
by Lovemeaviva
Summary: Skailar and Cyrus's mothers, were friends long before they were born. The children were even 'womb mates' and were born on the same day. But Yuri, Skailar's mother, has many troubles facing her. Garmadon's prodding, Misacko's constant insults, a job, and a daughter. And though Amanda is some help, nothing can prepare Skailar for what lies ahead. OC X Cyrus Borg
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new story to explain why I ship Skailar X Cyrus ;). It is a great concept in my opinion! I hope you like it! If It gets enough attention, I'll make it an animation. (If I can figure it out xD) Enjoy! Just to let you know, I get a ton of the information about the paralyzed thing from watching my little cousin. Michael. Yep. Born paralyzed. But he's pretty awesome. But Isiah , his older brother thinks it's creepy that I watch his little brother for a story... OH! and just to let you know, YURI means LILY in JAPANESE! SKAILAR'S MOTHER ISN"T NAMED AFTER THE NAME FOR A GAY PARING!**

* * *

**Skailar's P.O.V.**

My mother says that Cyrus and I have to get along, so his mom and mine can keep being friends. "But why! I don't like Cyrus! He's mean!" I would complain.

You see, Cyrus and I were what my mom likes to call 'womb mates' we were born at the same time, and day. September fifth, 1990. Cyrus and I were not friends right away. In fact, we hated eachother. I would say mean things like: "If your so smart, find a way off your cripple seat!" or "At least I can walk without a cripple stick or a wheelchair!" we were bitter enemies! This is from start to finish what Cyrus and I came to be the best of a couple! Enjoy our story.

* * *

September fifth, 1990.

I don't remember my birth, but based on what my mother said, it was the best day of her life! But it also hurt worse than anything she'd ever felt. In the next door room, Amanda Borg, Cyrus's mother, gave birth too. It's too bad that Joshua Borg, Cyrus's father could not be there. He was serving in the army then. Based on my mother's description of me, I was tiny, and chubby, with a thick mop of black hair on my head. My father missed my birth by three seconds. But he did see me! He was there! My mom says I cried when she held me, but I laughed when Garmadon held me... And it was the opposite with Cyrus. He was a little mama's boy. I prefer my awesome dad...

Seven years later...

Skailar woke up early at her mother's demand. She knew where she had to go. Cyrus's house. "Mama I'm tired! Let me go back to sleep!" the child wailed with disdain.

"Nan akanbo nai! We have to go! We're late." Yuri said pulling her daughter up.

Yuri dressed her daughter in a beautifully detailed dress that Skailar thought was the most awful shade of yellow. Reluctantly, the seven-year old made herself walk. "Remember, it's daddy's 'll come and get you for lunch okay?" Skailar's mother said placing her on her hip.

"Okay." Skailar said clinging to her mother.

Yuri repositioned her daughter on her hip, grabbed her purse, and walked across the street to her friend's home, knocked on the door, and was soon greeted by Amanda. "Oh! I wondered when you were going to get here! Cyrus is still asleep. Come in Yuri!" Amanda said quietly.

"I can't come in! I'm very late Amanda. Thank-you for watching Skailar."

"No problem." Amanda said opening the door to take Skailar.

"Bye baby." Yuri said kissing her daughter on the cheek.

"Sayonara mama." Skailar said groggily.

Yuri turned and left Skailar who fell asleep again. Amanda sighed happily. She loved to watch Skailar, but hated how her son and Skailar fought constantly. At about nine o' clock in the morning, Amanda woke both children up, and told them to behave while she cooked breakfast. "Cyrus, do you want scrambled eggs or sunny side up?" Amanda asked with a calm voice.

"Scrambled!" Cyrus smiled as he pulled himself into one of the chairs at the kids table. Skailar took her place on the opposite side of the table, and she and Cyrus began the day long cycle of hatred between themselves.

"Skailar? Scrambled or sunny side up?"

"Sunny side up." Amanda laughed noticing that she chose the opposite of her son. Again.

In about twenty minutes, Amanda had made a large breakfast of eggs and bacon. "Arigato Amanda! Tabemono o arigatogozaimashita." She smiled knowing Amanda didn't know Japanese.

Amanda set the plates on either side of the table. Glancing from Skailar to Cyrus. "She said thank you." Cyrus said shaking his head like his mom knew nothing.

"Oh. Your welcome hun." Amanda said.

Skailar began to hum like she did the rest of the day. After a while, Cyrus got annoyed, and scowled "Would you shut up!" he snapped.

Skailar shot the boy a look of disgust. "Masuta wa anata o norou koto! May the Spinjistzu Master curse you!" she yelled angrily.

Amanda sighed and took skailar and Cyrus's plates when they finished. At ten, Skailar snuck off to play with the piano. She knew how to play some, and knew the words to what she played. She began to play, and Amanda came in. "I didn't know you knew how to play." she said sitting on a bench next to her.

"Yes! My mom wants me to. It's a tradition in her family." Skailar said playing 'Fur Elise'.

"Really? Like Cyrus and technology?"

Skailar shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't know Cyrus was into that kind of thing." she said switching songs.

"Yes. He keeps saying 'the future is what we make it'." Amanda smiles.

"Do you play?" Skailar asked looking at Amanda with shining eyes.

"No. Joshua does." Amanda answered.

Skailar nodded. "Well, maybe when I'm older I'll show you."

Amanda ruffled Skailar's hair. "Yeah. Maybe kid."

Skailar smoothed her hair back down, and smiled. "You know, your like my dad." Skailar says ceasing her play.

"What do you mean?" Amanda asked confused.

"Well, my dad didn't want a daughter. He wants a son. He does not really pay attention to me. Even though I think he should. And now that he and mama are divorced, the time I spend with him, and Misacko... I I'm not a fan." she said locking her hands.

"Misacko? Your mother was talking about her. What's she like?" Amanda asked calmly.

"Well, she. Uh, she's always been into me and my father because we are direct descendents of The First Spinjistzu Master. She's very interested in my dad's blood. Because of the Devour venom. She's smart, and hates it when I play piano, but she has no problem when dad tries to play. So basically, we aren't friends. We argue a whole lot. She's already pregnant with my little brother or sister." Skailar said a bit too dramatically.

"Really? Is your dad married to her?" Amanda asked.

"Nope. Not yet. They're getting married this fall." Skailar said staring at the ivory keys of the piano.

"Oh. Are you excited for the baby?"

"Yes! In every way! Except that we aren't entirely blood related." Skailar said twirling a strand of hair around her fingers.

"Your so smart for your age. And mature. Why?" Amanda asked.

"Because my uncle Wu says that a young lady must be this way. Even though I'm only seven, I know how to play piano, make tea, cook some things, I know about a lot of my lineage and history. And I'm learning Spinjistzu." Skailar smiled. "I hate being girly. Except for the piano. I love that. But I can't believe I get to learn Spinjistzu." she continued to twirl her hair.

"Why do you and Cyrus fight so much?" Amanda asked intrested.

"I actually don't know." Skailar said, and she stopped twirling her hair.

"Maybe you should find out. Or try to be his friend."


	2. Chapter 2 Gone

Soon, Amanda went off to the store. "Watch Cyrus. I don't want him blowing up his room."

Skailar bit the inside of her cheek and nodded. When Amanda left, Skailar ran up to Cyrus's room, opened the door a little bit, and peeked in. "What do you want?" Cyrus asked screwing together something Skailar couldn't name.

"Nothing." she said pressing her lips together.

"Than go away! I'm busy!" he said pushing his glasses back.

Skailar opened the door a little more, allowing her head to fit through. "What are you making?" she asked, curiosity beginning to form inside her.

"Why do you care? You hate me." Cyrus turned his head to face her.

"I never said that."

"You sure act like it." Cyrus said fusing two wires. "I'm making an electric bath mat."

"Is that really a good idea? Water, electicity? They don't mix."

"Duh! That's why I'm waterproofing it!" Cyrus scoffed.

"No need to be mean!" Skailar retorted.

Cyrus smiled. "Wanna watch?" he asked.

"Your joking right?"

Cyrus shook his head. "Well, no." he said taking a magnifying glass in one hand and a screw driver in the other.

"That looks a little hard. Let me help." Skailar walked up, and took the magnifying glass so Cyrus would have a better grip.

"Thanks." Cyrus rolled his eyes. "Why are you helping me again?"

"I'm being nice. Ever heard of it." Skailar smiled.

"Nope." Cyrus said sarcastically.

"Adorable." Skailar said under hear breath.

"Huh?" Cyrus looked up at her.

"N-nothing." Skailar looked away, avoiding Cyrus's gaze.

Cyrus began to concentrate on the task at hand. He didn't have a whole lot more to do, and wanted Skailar to leave, so he could work without distraction, but also liked the company.

* * *

**We grew waaay closer after that. We actually became friends. 2 years pass... And uh... Bad things happen.**

* * *

"Hey, Skailar!" Cyrus called.

Skailar turned away from the piano, and looked at Cyrus. "What?" she asked.

"I think I got the bath mat to where it won't kill someone when water is poured on it!" Cyrus joked.

Skailar rolled her eyes. "You should seriously give that thing up. You've been to the ER enough." Skailar smiled jokingly.

"Yeah. I know. But I think I've got it!" He said with enthusiasm.

"Okay. I'll help test it." Skailar knew that that's what he wanted.

Just then, Amanda came in bawling. "What's wrong mom!" Cyrus asked fearfully.

"Yuri." She said looking at skailar. "She... She's dead!"

Cyrus's eyes flashed back to Skailar, who was laughing. "Ah, that was a good one. I almost..." Amanda's expression grew darker. "Believed you." Skailar's mouth dropped open, and she ran out the back door, and hid behind one of the trees there.

She hid there until Amanda and Cyrus came out to talk. "Go away." Skailar snapped.

"Skailar. I'm sorry." Cyrus got out of his wheel chair, and went over to me.

I turn away. "Now I have to live with Misacko! And my dad! Do you know what that means!" I look back at Cyrus tears flooding my eyes.

He shakes his head. "No." he says wrapping me in a hug.

"I'm never going to see you!" I return his hug crying madly.

"it's okay. Destiny brought us together. It won't just tear us apart." Cyrus reassured.

"It might." I say stubbornly.

"It won't. I promise."

"Don't make a promise you can't keep." I say under my breath.

"For this first time, I've made a promise I can keep."

Amanda went inside, and called Garmadon, and Misacko. Every once and a while, she'd glance out the window, and watch her son comfort Skailar. "Hello?" Misacko said on the other line.

"Hello. This is Amanda. Yuri's friend. Skailar is over here. Are you going to come get her, or do you want me to take her?" Amanda asked.

"No, I'll come get her. I'll be there in a few minutes." Misacko said.

Amanda hung up, and thought about Yuri. Why did she kill herself? She had a daughter. She watched as her son and Skailar spoke. Seeing how Skailar laughed and cried at the same time.

Skailar smiled wiping away tears that would not stop flowing. "I'm here for ya'. Forever and always." Cyrus breathed in the smell of the cherry blossoms that began to bloom.

Skailar didn't answer. She was too mentally tired, and emotionally exhausted. Eventually she fell asleep beside him. For her, it didn't last long enough. "Skailar." Misacko woke her up. "Time to go." She said harshly,

Skailar nodded. She stood shakily, and wiped the grass off her pants. She walked beside Misacko, but once she glanced over her shoulder, looking at Cyrus's glowing green eyes. "Bye." she said sadly.


	3. Chapter 3

**2 days after...**

"Tag your it!" Lloyd laughed.

He was only two years old, and he could talk perfectly. It's amazing! I laugh, and slowly chase my little brother, letting him run on his chubby little legs. I soon swoop him up and kiss him on the cheek. "Your it now Lloyd." I giggle happily placing him on the ground.

Lloyd gets up, and begins to chase me he laughed. Then, he tripped. He began to cry, and I ran right to him. "Where does it hurt?" I ask picking him up and gently laying him in my lap.

Misacko soon comes running. "What happened to Lloyd! What did you do?" She said angrily picking up her son.

"We were playing tag, and he tripped and fell.'' Misacko stared at me. Her stare bore right into my soul!

"He's too young for tag! Skailar when are you going to learn that Lloyd is fragile!" her voice rose.

"I..." I stopped myself. Arguing was pointless. Especially with Misacko, because she'll argue until she gets the answer _she _wants.

"I'm back!" my father's voice rang through the house.

I sigh. I walk slowly behind Misacko, and wait for my father's hateful red gaze. He stares right at me for a few moments. "Misacko, take Skailar to Amanda's house before you go to work." it was Saturday, my father has to work only half a day on Saturday.

"I thought you were going to watch her." She said putting Lloyd on the floor.

He shook his head. "No. Either that or take her to Wu's." he snapped glaring back at me.

I shrunk down. In a few minutes, Lloyd came over to me, and tugged at my shirt. "Can we play?" he asked in his squeaky little voice.

I look at Misacko, who shook her head no. "Skailar is too rough for you to play with Lloyd."

I turn my head away. _'It wasn't my fault he tripped!' _I want to scream it at Misacko, but I held my tongue. "Fine, I'll take her to my brother's house." my father said in an angered tone.

I take in a breath. I was excited. I had been practicing Spinjistzu now for two and a half years! I was getting good too. I think back to the last time I saw Cyrus. It was when my mom died. I did mental 'rock paper scissors' and I wanted to go to Wu's. My father motioned for me to follow, and I did. I take a breath, and follow willingly.I got in the passenger seat, and put on my seat belt. We don't look each other in the eyes. "Skailar." 'Oh my God. My dad actually remembers my name!' I thought.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"You know I don't hate you right?"

I shake my head. "It seems like you do." I say quietly tapping on the window.

He sighs. "I know. Misacko, and I are just really stressed with Lloyd, and. I'm afraid that I wont be back for a while." He says calmly.

"Where are you going?" I ask calmly.

"Somewhere far. Wu will keep you safe." he says calmly. "I don't hate you. I love you so much. And if I was hard on you, it was because this is a dark world. I just want you to be strong."

For a moment, I am filled with happiness. "Than why aren't you so hard on Lloyd?" I ask.

"I don't know." he says bluntly. "But, I will be one day. Because my son, won't be found like Yuri. The coward." my dad's words struck me.

"He was not a coward!" I yell angrily.

My father looks at me with his eyebrows raised, but he laughed. "She was, but you aren't. Standing up to someone who could easily kill you."

I stiffened, and didn't say anything more. I jumped out of the pick up my dad drove, and ran all the way up the monastery steps, to greet my uncle Wu. His blonde hair had a few streaks of white in it, and he had the beginning of a beard on his chin. "Uncle Wu!" I said running up to him, enclosing him in a hug.

"Kaminari no bagu ne. Anata wa dono yo ni sa rete iru?" it was so much fun! My dad had no idea what we were saying.

"Yoi. Ogenkidesuka." I said happily.

"Want to train?" Wu asked.

"Heck yeah!"


	4. Chapter 4 Battle Between Brothers

My uncle laughed. Did he even need to ask anymore. He knows I love spinjistzu. Well, he should anyway. "What would you like to practice? Spinjistzu or" I quickly take a staff, and swipe the staff below his feet, tripping him. "Hand to hand combat?" he finishes with a laugh. "Take it you'd like to practice hand to hand?"

I nod quickly. He takes up a staff, and we begin to battle, he starts off slowly, but it quickly escalates into an all out war. But I know he's still going easy on me. I can hear a chuckle from behind us. "You seriously taught her that? You call that Spinjistzu?" My dad laughs, as if Wu's been teaching me wrong.

I spin around. "Yes, I do!" I challenge angrily.

My father raises his chin, and I give him an angry look. "I'm done hiding from you!" I growl.

"This girl has finally grown into her strength. How about fighting me?" he says in his bone chilling, cocky voice.

"Dare me?" I didn't know how stupid I was being.

My father nods. I get a better grip on my staff, and try to seem intimidating. My father walks over to Wu's little stash of training weapons, and shakes his head. He then walks over to Wu, and whispers something I can't hear. My uncle nods, and my dad runs inside, taking something off the wall, and walks back out with a weapon I have never seen before. It's a long beautifully crafted scythe, with chocolate diamonds in it. There, in the curve of the blade, is an earth dragon engraved. Breathing it's earthy breath onto the blade."It's beautiful." I say quietly.

"But extremely deadly. Garmadon are you sure?" I look to my uncle, who seems to question this.

"Of course." he says smugly. "This will make her get a grip on reality. The Scythe of Quakes is safer than the other weapons isn't it?"

"Not really, you could have chosen the Nunchucks of Lightning. They are way safer than the Scythe of Quakes." Wu says.

"If you'd like, I will make it even. Take my daughter in, and let her choose a weapon." Garmadon says in a challenging tone.

Wu sighs, and agrees. "Come on, I'll show you where they are."

I follow Wu into the monastery, past his own room, and into one with three things in it. Three different pure golden weapons. My jaw drops. I've never seen them before. "Actually, this is a terrible idea. Skailar, will you go to your room, while I try to reason with your father?" I agree.

I walk into my room, right after Wu's, and sit down, and hum Ode to Joy, and Fur Elise, on and off, and then switch to Flight of the Valkyries. "Fine, fine, I will not fight her. I'll put the Scythe back." I hear my father.

I hear a door slide open, and then close again. I can hear the scythe being put back on the wall, and then it falls silent. Completely silent. I slide my door open, and go into Wu's room trying to find my father. Wu slides the outside door, and I jump behind the nightstand for cover. He didn't see me. Then I hear two weapons off the wall. Wu slides that door open, and straightens himself I could feel his anger from here. "I'm afraid those weapons are for display _only_." Wu says calmly.

"Tell me," my father says turning to him, a golden sword, and the pair of Nunchucks of Lightning. "What good is a weapon if all it's used for are collecting dust?" he says mockingly.

"Don't be a fool. Father warned that their power is beyond any one man's -"

"-Father was the fool!" my dad says, sending goosebumps down my arms. Did he just say that!?

"How dare you speak so lowly of our father! We made him a promise! These weapons shall not leave this monastery!" Wu raises his voice, and takes his staff up to his chest in defence.

"Than I shall destroy it!" my father yells, repositioning the sword in his grasp, "And all who stand in my way!" My father thrusts the sword forward, and a ball of fire flies from it.

The flame hit's Wu's staff, and rickshaws back to the wall, sending the Scythe or Quakes, and a pair of shurikens back at Wu. Wu drops his staff, and picks up the scythe, and one of the Shurikens. My father dashes towards him, and Wu, quickly raises the Scythe of Quakes above his head, defending himself. My father goes in for another attack with the sword, and misses. Wu then smashes the Scythe, into the ground, sending my father through the monastery wall!

The dust clears as Wu goes after him "Put those weapons down!" he yells in fury.

"You mean like this?!" my father flings himself into the air, and slams the end of the nunchucks down, only to be defended by Wu.

I run up a bit closer to get a better look. The brothers had begun to defend themselves with all four weapons. Even I knew what that would do. The weapons exploded the two back. Leaving my father standing, and my uncle helpless, and unarmed on the ground.

In a moment of blazing fear, and hatred, I took a shuriken, and sprinted up to my father, about to hit him, when I felt a burning sensation across my face. Next thing I knew I was on the ground. There was a searing pain on the left side of my face, and I picked myself up to see blood dripping down my cheek. "Stand down!" my father yelled fury blazing in his red eyes.

He turned back to Wu. And that's when I noticed it. My blood on that sword. I pressed my tongue to the left side of my cheek, and felt a draft. I pulled my tongue back in horror. My father had sliced straight through my cheek. "Good-bye brother." my father said raising the sword.

"Garmadon!" Wu yelled. "Do not do this!" Wu said frantically.

In an instant, my father was consumed in a bolt of lightning, and his skin was flashing black and white. The ground opened beneath me, and I jumped back. then, I noticed my father falling back. "Dad!" I ran to him, barely missing his hand. Drops of my blood fell with him. Once he hit the earth of the Underworld, the ground slammed shut.

"No." Wu said with grief. "Garmadon." he said.

"Wu." I said weakly, and in pain.

My uncle looked up, and a frantic look appeared on his face.


	5. Chapter 5 Gone

After going to the emergency room, to get stitches for my cheek, I went back to the monastery with Wu. We didn't speak at all. It was two days after my mother's death, and now this. And what's more, Misacko left, and took Lloyd with her. Wu is all the family I have now. "Would you like to go see Cyrus?" the idea sounded wonderful. But I was mentally, and physically exhausted, so I refused the idea.

"No." I answer sadly.

Wu sighed. "My dear, this is just a minor set back in your life. You are wonderful. My father loved you so much. He hand wrote your destiny, mine, and everyone else's." Wu says planting a kiss on my forehead.

"Could he at least put the two disasters further apart." I mutter. "My mother died two days ago, Misacko took Lloyd, and my father fell to the underworld. What's next? You fall off a cliff face first and die on impact?" I say bluntly burying my face in my arms.

Wu sat beside me. "Skailar, it will get better." tears began to fill his eyes. "He was my brother. Just imagine how I feel." he says calmly.

I look away from him. "You know, today was the first time I could remember, that he said he loved me." I disappointed.

"Did he? He used to say that he loved you more than anything when you were a baby." Wu says tiredly.

"When I could not remember." I mutter.

"Now, now. Skailar, what happened, happened." Wu's face fell. "I just wish it could be over." I heard.

"It may never be..."

* * *

**3 years later...**

"Skailar!" Wu called to me. "Wake up!"

I propped myself up on one elbow, and then sat up. "What time is it?" I ask.

"Eight." my uncle answered.

I immediately get up. It's September 13, 2002. It's my birthday. Cyrus's too. I dress as fast as physically possible. A knee length green sundress,(Wu picked it out) a pair of matching sandals, and my hair is down. "Morning." I say walking outside.

"Good morning to you." my uncle said calmly. He handed my a cup of rice tea, and I sat beside him. The tea isn't at all plain like usual. This time, it's sweet tea, and Wu put actual, real, legit sugar in it. It's usually nasty tea that I drink so Wu does not feel bad. He only makes anything sweet on my birthday. Fair enough. One day is all I need before I go nuts. Before I know it, it's noon. We leave for Cyrus's place, and are there pretty fast. Ten minutes at most. "Be a lady. Don't show Amanda how insane you are, show her how gentle you are." Wu says.

"I think you've got me confused with someone else." I giggle. "Last time I checked, I was the farthest thing from gentle since Lord Garmadon." I scoffed and touched the spot on my cheek that was sliced open by my father. There's barely a scar to touch.

Wu shook his head, and knocked on Amanda's door. I straightened myself, and threw my hair behind my shoulders. For the first time, I felt like I wanted Cyrus's attention. I didn't know why, but I wanted his attention, and that's all I knew. In less than a minute, we were greeted by Amanda, who let us in. "Hey Amanda!" I smile holding on to the gift I chose for Cyrus.

It was pretty amature, but I couldn't afford anything else. It was this little build it yourself airplane, that you could paint. I even thought about throwing it out the window, but decided against it. I walked into the kitchen, and saw Cyrus finishing something. A note, or a letter, or something. Probably to his dad. But when he saw me, I tossed that thought from my mind. "Hey Skailar. How are you?" he asked.

He should know. Fine. I talked to him last night. "Good. Happy birthday." I smile.

Cyrus laughed a bit, and said the same to me. "I need to speak with Wu. Stay here alright." Amanda asked.

"Alright." Cyrus and I said at the exact same time.

"Jinx!" we both exclaimed. "Jinx again!"

Cyrus tensed up when Amanda left. I didn't. "Hey Cyrus, what were you writing when I came in?" I ask curiously.

"Nothing." he said nervously.

"You lie."

"I'm not lying!" he said.

"Please! Let me see!" I begged.

"No! It's your birthday present."

I roll my eyes. "Anyway, how's it feel being bumped up to seventh grade?" I ask. I was in sixth, but because Cyrus knew so much, he was pushed up to seventh grade.

"Amazing. It just gives me a sense of pride every time I think about it." He says proudly.

"Of corse it does." I smile again.

This makes Cyrus laugh. He actually smiles more than Ruben, and Jayden 'Sandbox' think he does. But, just because he can't walk, he's an automatic outcast to him. Anyway. "I wish it would snow." I said.

"I'm sure it will so-" we heard crying in the other room.

"What happened?" I ask Cyrus.

He shrugged. He had no clue why his mom was upset. (we could tell it was Amanda, because her sobs were so high pitched.) "I'm going to find out." I stood up, and hid behind the stairs, listening. I didn't know if Wu could see me or not, but I didn't care. "He's dead! I can't believe he's dead!" Amanda sobbed.

My eyes widened. I knew who she was taking about. Joshua. What was Cyrus going to do? Even though Joshua wasn't home a whole lot, they were very close, and looked exactly like each other. "He-he, he was about to come h-home too." This sucked.

I crawled back, because I didn't want to hear anymore. None, zip, zero, null of it! (Yes, null means zero.) I walked back to the kitchen, Cyrus tapping on the table obviously bored. He noticed me, and gave me a look that said: 'What happened?'. "So?" he asked.

"Um," I took a breath. I sat beside Cyrus, and took his hand. "Your dad. He. He's dead." I squeezed Cyrus's hand as he took in what he heard.

"Are you kidding?" Cyrus said on the verge of tears.

I close my eyes, and shake my head. "No." I say sadly.

Cyrus begins to cry, and that makes _ME_ want to cry, because I hate it when he's sad. "I'm so sorry." I allow.

Cyrus squeezes my hand, and I squeeze back. "And he was about to be sent back forever." Cyrus choked out.

I wrapped Cyrus in a tight hug. We cried together.


	6. Chapter 6 Did you know that

Honestly, the next two months were very depressing. All the crying, and sadness, and black. I decided to go to the funeral though, because (a) I respected Joshua, and him fighting. And (b) Cyrus, was very stressed. I just hoped that he felt better quick.

I put my black hair in a thin braid, and put it up in a 'coronation up do',(If you don't know what that is, it's basically Elsa's hair style before she runs off.) put on a black dress that made me look sad, wore a pair of formal black flats, and a bit of brown eye shadow. Wu went as well, but he did not wear black, he wore white. "Why would you wear white to a funeral?" I whisper angrily.

"White is a symbol of death. It symbolizes that one has left for somewhere new. This is the case is it not?" Wu asked not looking down at me.

"It is." I answer not looking at him.

Wu took a breath. He and I could see Amanda, and Cyrus close to him. "If only it was not the case." Wu said disappointed.

"Yeah. If only." I look at the grass. It's starting to turn brown, and flaky.

I promised myself I would take a vigil of silence through the funeral. It was a family tradition held for generations on my mother's side, and my dad's too. I couldn't believe that Cyrus has to live without his dad. I felt terrible. I slowed my pace. I didn't feel too great. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and looked up. "Don't worry." Wu said calmly.

"I have every right to." I mumble back.

The ceremony was a long one. Extremely boring, but I listened. It was shorter than I thought it was though. It felt like years, but was only two hours. When it was over, I took out my white rose, that I picked from the garden this morning, and placed it on Joshua's coffin. "Farewell." I whisper.

I liked Cyrus's father. I really did. When he was home, he Cyrus, and I, we'd all play some kind of game, or have some kind of contest. We had a lot of fun us three. But it was like there were only two of us, because Cyrus looks so much like his father that it's not even funny. As Wu and I walked away, we saw Cyrus and Amanda. I wanted to keep walking, but Wu said we should try and make them feel better, and I knew better than disobeying, so I simply followed, and avoided Cyrus's eyes. I pretty much ignored Wu'd conversation with Amanda. "Another bad thing in such short time?" Cyrus asked.

For the first time in about a month, I spoke to him. "Sadly." I answer quietly.

Cyrus sighed. "Yeah. It sucks. Doesn't it?" he asks.

"I thought you'd be a bit more emotional. Your dad ahem, died?" I said wondering why he didn't seem a bit sad (I was looking at the grass, I didn't see how red his eyes were.)

"I've been crying all morning Skailar. Look up." he said. I obeyed, and his eyes were red. Very.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." I say in apology.

"It's fine." he says lifting his glasses, and rubbing his eye.

"No, it's not."

He shakes his head, and takes my hand, and I blush wildly. "Yes it is. It's okay, you didn't mean it."

I was going to say something, but decided not to, because I would have stuttered it.

* * *

Anyway, it's 2005. I felt so old, I was only fifteen, and was in tenth grade. (Still haven't hit puberty yet) and Cyrus, was in twelfth! He was moved up again in ninth grade! AGAIN! He was going to be in college before I knew it, and probably marry when he got out, and have this cute little family. And I won't be his friend! Life would be so dull. I was walking home one day, Cyrus beside me, like every other day. "Damn, I should ask him out." I thought. "Na, better not". "You alright?" Cyrus asked. (Oh man his voice was way deeper.)

"I'm fine." I answer.

"Liar." he said simply.

"It's almost summer." I said.

"And your disappointed about that?" Cyrus scoffed.

"A little." I say calmly.

"Why? You love the summer." Cyrus looked up at me with serious, but childish eyes.

"Because," I pause, and slow pace. "Your going to graduate, and I'm still stuck in tenth grade! What the hell am I going to do without you!" my shoulders fall, and I reposition my single strap bag on my shoulder.

Cyrus slowed to my pace, and smiled. "Skailar, you'll be fine. You don't need me. At all." his face fell a bit.

"What are you talking about? With my temper, and anger issues, I'd be dead by the time Summer was over!" I laugh at my remark, because it's true.

"Yeah," he allowed "But, you are actually strong enough to handle what this world throws at you! Look at me! I can't even walk!" Cyrus snapped slightly angered.

"Cyrus, I grew up with you! I was born with you, and we were there for each other our entire lives!" I snap back.

"Fine, I'll give you that. But, Skailar, I have to go to college of I am to become an engineer. This is my dream!" he said with a passion in his voice.

"Cyrus, I know." I've stopped walking now. "But," I don't know what I want to say. I wish I did though.

"But what?" Cyrus asks.

I shake my head. "I don't know. " I keep walking.

We walk in silence for a while. Cyrus and I exchange glances every once and a while, and then, we talk again. "I guess I understand." Cyrus says calmly.

"You guess?" I smile.

"I guess." he repeats.

"I guess." I copy his voice, well try to.

"Skailar, I do understand. I just wish you could understand me." he said.

"I do though."I answer.

"I hope so. Because I hate it when your sad, or mad, or afraid." he said his cheeks slightly pink.

"Really?" I say happily.

"Well yeah. Your my best friend." Cyrus says happily.

"Well, your more than that to me." I answer not facing him.

Cyrus smiled a bit brighter, and I did too. "I love you Cyrus." I smile kindly. "Did you know that?"


	7. Chapter 7 Ninjas

Well, duh Cyrus knew I liked him, it was like saying he had a passion for technology. Everyone knew that! He said I couldn't have been more obvious. But I burst out laughing when he said so, because I couldn't help it. I thought it was funny. Later that night I was texting him, and it kinda dragged on.

Me: Hey Cyrus.

Him: Hi.

Me: What's up?

Him: Nothing Why?

Me: *shrugs* Don't know. I just need to talk to someone, I'm really bord.

Him: So I'm your bord option? ;)

Me: Apparently so xD

Him: I wasn't doing a whole lot, just making a nuclear toothbrush.

Me: *_* Why would you build that? Where did you even get the nuclear power?!

Him: It's better you don't know.

Me: Okay. I don't want to know anymore. Just don't explode kay?

Him: #eyeroll fine _-_

Me: Ha ha. Why can't you be funny around other people.

Him: First, I'm about twenty-nine miles away from you, and second, people wouldn't take me seriously.

Me: -_- you skipped two grades!

Him: I know.

Me: Anyway, My uncle brought total strangers to live with us. He thinks they are ninja. Cole Brookstone, Jay Walker, and Zane 'What's-his-face' I don't know his last name. I'll bet you anything that they won't last a week. (We haven't begun training)

Him: Ha! That's awful! Stuck with them, I wouldn't survive. How long have they been at the monastery?

Me: A week.

Him: Do you have to share a room with them?

Me: yes...

Him: Gotta go. See you Monday.

Me: Bye.

Anyway, I got off my phone, and put it on the charger. Jay, was laying on his bed across from me reading a Daffy Dale comic. "How childish." I said under my breath.

"What!? This is great! Have you ever read one of these?" he asked.

"Yes, I used to love them. I'm fifteen. I don't read stupid stuff anymore."

"I'm fifteen too you know." he says.

"Sometimes I question that." I say seriously.

"Your so mean."

"Yes, I've heard." I snap.

I pull out my Inkheart book, and read it. I'm on chapter 21 where Mo, Dustfinger, Meggie, Elinor, Gwin, and the Faris are running away from Capricorn, with Basta, and Flatnose on their tail. Man was Dustfinger smart to feed the dogs cheese. "Really? Inkeart?" Cole says walking into the room.

"Yes." I answer. "Got a problem?" I ask.

"Yeah. Inkheart sucks." Cole sneers.

I mark my place, and close my book. "Cole, could you do me a favor?" I ask.

"What?" he asks with disdain.

"Shut up, and go away." I say, and pull my book back up.

Cole walks up to me, and takes Inkheart from me, and rips it in two. "How's that for shut up?" he asks.

I stare at my book in both of his hands. I stand up, and take a tuft of his shaggy black hair, and drag him outside. "I can't believe my uncle thinks your a ninja! You'd die in the first fight!" I yell.

I throw him on the ground. He's fit enough to be a ninja, but to stupid. "You really think you could be a ninja? you just got dragged out of a place. By your hair. By a girl." I sneer angrily.

Cole lunges at me, and I turn to my left, dodging him. He lands flat on his face, getting a face full of tiny pebbles. I laugh, and Cole picks himself up. "When I know Spinjistzu I-"

"Still get your ace kicked." I snap.

"Please." Zane said walking outside. "Do you two have to fight so much?"

"Apparently yes." I don't take my eyes off Cole.


End file.
